1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp and a method for forming a lamp body out of a single device component.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The free-market economy calls for a continuing effort for rationalization in all fields. There is a steady need for an economic manufacture of the respective products and an efficient procedure and logistics of the marketing and of the sales effort. This was the reason, for example, for interior decorating houses to introduce furniture series which are produced as component kits, where the transport requires little space, and there these component kits can then be set up and mounted by a professional or by the end user.
Such a practice can be even less observed in the field of lighting technology. The reasons for this could mainly lie with the individual and complex, three-dimensional structures of lamps, but also the type of the conventionally employed materials, preferably metal and glass, which up to now excluded the building component principle at least for qualitatively high-value lamps.
Simple lamp shades, made of rice paper or a similar material, are known, where the lamp shades are transported and stored in a folded state, and where the lamp shades are then suspended for example in the form of a balloon or an open cylinder.